icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Western Ontario Mustangs
"Mustangs" is the name of the sports teams of the University of Western Ontario, located in London, Ontario. They are members of Ontario University Athletics (OUA) and U Sports (formerly known as CIS). History The Western Ontario Mustangs hockey team started playing in various Senior, Intermediate, and Junior competitions with Wikia links going back to 1914-15. They also competed in the Intermediate Intercollegiate Series most seasons from 1925-26 to 1938-39. The team re-started in 1964-65 when they entered the QOAA where they remained until the conference ended in 1970-71. In 1971-72 they joined the Ontario Universities Athletic Association (OUAA) once the Ontario and Quebec conferences were re-organized along provincial lines. *'Official Site' 'Season-by-Season Records Tables' List of Seasons 1914-15 to 1938-39 *1914-15 OHA Junior Season *1914-15 OHA Intermediate Groups *1925-26 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1926-27 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1927-28 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1928-29 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1928-29 OHA Intermediate Groups *1928-29 OHA Intermediate Playoffs *1929-30 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1929-30 OHA Intermediate Groups *1929-30 OHA Senior B Season *1930-31 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1930-31 OHA Senior B Season *1931-32 OHA Intermediate Groups *1931-32 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1932-33 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1932-33 OHA Senior B Season *1933-34 OHA Senior B Season *1934-35 OHA Senior A and B Season *1934-35 OHA Senior B Season *1935-36 OHA Intermediate A Groups *1937-38 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1938-39 Intermediate Intercollegiate Sources: *List of OHA Senior Seasons *List of OHA Senior B Seasons *List of OHA Intermediate Groups 1896-97 to 1933-34 *List of OHA Intermediate Playoffs 1896-97 to 1933-34 *List of OHA Intermediate Seasons 1934-35 to 1976-77 *List of Intermediate Intercollegiate Seasons 'QOAA 1964-65 to 1970-71' Click on the links in the “Year/Comp.” column to go to the page for that season. Notes: *''1964-65 started one division format.'' *''1968-69 returned to the two division format.'' 'OUAA/OUA years with ties 1971-72 to 2002-03' 'OUA years with ties and OT losses 2003-04 to 2006-07' 'OUA years without ties 2007-08 to present' Notes: *''1971-72 started two division format: East and West.'' *''1975-76 started three division format: East, Central, and West.'' *''1979-80 started one division format.'' *''1987-88 QUAA teams joined the OUAA and it returned to a three division format.'' *''1989-90 returned to the two division format.'' *''1993-94 started a four division format: Far East, Mid East, Mid West, and Far West.'' *''1997-98 OUAA became OUA.'' *''2009-10 returned to the two division format.'' *''C means Central division'' *''FW means Far West division'' *''W means West division'' Commemorations University Cups *1987 University Cup *1988 University Cup *1995 University Cup *2000 University Cup *2001 University Cup *'2002 University Cup' *2005 University Cup *2009 University Cup *2011 University Cup *2012 University Cup *2016 University Cup Championships *'IIS' - Ontario - 1933 *'Queen's Cup - OUAA:' 1995 *'Queen's Cup - OUA:' 2005, 2009 *'University Cup:' 2002 Mustangs who played in the NHL *Brian Conacher *Brent Imlach *Robbie Moore *Merlyn Phillips *Steve Rucchin *Mike Tomlak Pictures Alternate Logos Links 'West Division' *Brock Badgers *Guelph Gryphons *Lakehead Thunderwolves *Laurier Golden Hawks *Ryerson Rams *Toronto Varsity Blues *Waterloo Warriors *Western Ontario Mustangs *Windsor Lancers *York Lions 'East Division' *Carleton Ravens *Concordia Stingers *Laurentian Voyageurs *McGill Redmen *Nipissing Lakers *Ottawa Gee-Gees *Queen's Golden Gaels *RMC Paladins *UOIT Ridgebacks *UQTR Patriotes Also see *U Sports *List of University Cup Playoffs *Ontario University Athletics *Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Ontario University Hockey